Chase in truble
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: Chase gets in trouble let's see how
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Adventure Bay,Chase was walking down the sidewalk until he saw Maior Goodway struggling over a thief that was trying to steal her purce. The thief finally took her purce and Chase took action and chased the thief down with out calling Ryder and the rest of the pups. Chase was about to grab the thief by the coat until the thief turn around and saw Chase, Chase gulped and back up a little. "Were you chasing me the whole time?" asked the thief, Chase was speechless he didn't know what to do until Ryder and the other pups showed up. The thief quickly surrenders after he saw the other pups surround him, After the thief was taken way the pups was selabratin until Chase asked Ryder how he know what happen. " Um,Ryder sir how did you know what happen " asked Chase, " Maior Goodway called us after you went after the thief" said Ryder knelling down to Chaes' level " you should of called us Chase we could of token him down as a team" said Ryder. Chase hung his head In shame "I'm sorry Ryder sir it won't happpn again" promised Chase , After they got back to the look out Ryder asked the other pups to play outside, So Rocky,Sky,Rubble, Zuma and Marshall went out and play while Ryder and Chase stayed inside. " Chase you've been a bad pup today,and you know what bad pups get " said Ryder said. Chase's ears fold back " but but but but" Chase stutters," Only a red one Chase " said Ryder placing Chase under his arm and start to spank the German Shepard's bottom. Chase yelp with a single slap to his bottom, Ryder didn't stop until Chase' s bottom was a bright pink and then he stopped and gave the carrying German Shepard a hug. " I'm sorry Ryder sir" Chase sobbed , "It's okay I forgive you" said Ryder hugging the German Shepard . after a while Chase was aloud to go play out side with the other pups .

The End


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place after Chase's punishment

Chase was remembering the spanking that Ryder gave him but he shook it off and continued playing with Marshall, Rubble,and Skye while Zuma and Rocky were on the beach Zuma is in his hover craft riding on the water while Rocky was watching him. Zuma drove by Rocky plashing him him as he drove by Rocky shouted so Zuma can hear him "ZUMA YOU GOT ME WET!" Zuma stopped and got out of his hover craft and walked over to Rocky "YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT ROCKY!" Zuma shouted back . Chase heard the commotion and saw Zuma and Rocky arguing Chase went over to try to brake them up "Rocky Zuma don't fight please you don't want Ryder to find out " Chase begged Rocky and Zuma turn to Chase, "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS CHASE!" both Zuma and Rocky shouted at Chase. Chase fold his ears back started to cry Ryder heard Zuma,Rocky,and Chase so he walked down to the beach and saw Zuma and Rocky fighting and seen Chase was crying because his Buddy's are fighting "What's going on down here?" Ryder asked, " Z Zuma and R Rocky are fighting and they yelled at me" Chase sobbed. Ryder gave Rocky and Zuma a disappointed look Rocky and Zuma ears fold back "Um Ryder we.." They tryed to explain, "Rocky Zuma back to the lookout" Ryder ordered. "Yes sir" Rocky and Zuma said at the same time they hung their head in shame and walked back to the lookout, Later back at the lookout Zuma and Rocky were sitting there waiting for Ryder. Ryder walk though the doors and closed them "Rocky Zuma you two were fighting and you hurt Chase's feelings, Chase already had a bad day today both of you were bad pups today and you two know what bad pups get" said Ryder "Ryder were sorry , we'll take our punishment like good pups" said Rocky. "Okay which one gose first?" Ryder asked "I'll go first Ryder" said Zuma, Zuma walked up to Ryder so he can pick him up Ryder pick Zuma up and placed Zuma under him arm and started to spank Zuma, Zuma yelped and whined every time when he feels the smack. Ryder didn't stop until Zuma's bottom was pink he puts Zuma down then picks up Rocky and placed him under his arm and started to spank Rocky, he whined yelped every time he feels the smack Ryder didn't stop until Rocky's bottom was pink. "I'm sorry that I have to do that pups" said Ryder hugging the sobbing pups "We won't fight no more Ryder" Rocky and Zuma said. Ryder layed ice packs on the floor "Here sit on these you two it should cool down you're bottom's" said Ryder, Rocky and Zuma sat on the ice packs and sigh in relieve as they feel their bottoms cooling down. "After you pups cool down you can go back out and play" said Ryder, Rocky and Zuma barked with glee

**Poor Rocky and Zuma even though they got spanked Ryder let them know that he still love them, to be continued witch pup will get in trouble Next?**


End file.
